the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Ara
Ara is a major character who appears in: Shadows of Visvara. A cleric who was surrounded by gangster ghost frogs. Synopsis History He was abandoned as a child and dropped off at a church, where he was raised. Shadows of Visvara - Chapter 3: Golden Gauntlets Ara was sent on a pilgrimage to spread the word about Muck Fish, but he got cornered by a group of magic punk ghost frogs in a ditch, while on his travels. Fortunately, Sigismund talked to the frogs and asked them to leave. They were pretty chill about it and just walked away, smoking a couple cigarettes, but then Edron sneaked up behind them and killed them all, only to reveal that they were all ghost frogs. The man's name was Ara and he joined the West Side Boiz. Goose and Billbob appeared again and confirmed if they were ready to go down the dungeon. They went down with Kai at the front with his torch, but they soon realised that the path would split into two, so Billbob went left with Bob, Ara, and Davril. On the left side, they entered a dark room, where they found a goose just kind of chilling there, so Davril tried to befriend it, but it honked at them then started running around in circles, forming a tornado in the circle, then blasted it at the party. Everybody dodged it except Borudash, who got blasted back, so Davril just insulted it really harshly and the goose just walked away, hurt. Bob searched the room and found a skull that could talk. It didn't really have much to offer in terms of information, but he seemed like a chill dude, so he made a necklace and kept him around his neck. The party regrouped and went through the door in the library and found themselves in a massive boxing ring stadium and in the ring were two Earth-bending cows, but one was instantly crushed to death. The cow announced it was looking for a worthy challenger, so Borudash threw Reiss into the ring. Initially scared the skull winced, but then thought about how he named his son B-Money, then started to laugh, causing a torrent of wind to burst out and shoot straight through the cow. Victorious, the cow allowed them to proceed past him and they were met with a set of stairs leading down, so Davril led them down with his dancing lights, where they came across a man shouting at a woman on the floor. They all jumped down and frightened the man, who proceeded to ready himself for combat, talking big about his fire magic. They realised that the woman he was shouting at was Jenny, who was unconscious on the floor. Kai Goose asked for an explanation and so he explained that he had come to this dungeon to acquire the Golden Gauntlets for the Golden Artifact Seekers, but Jenny just came with him, despite his protest. Incredibly confused, Davril asked him to explain more about this golden weapon search and he explained that there were 14 golden weapons that were used to stop a malevolent old one called Big Chungus. Kai Goose and William Rogers took Jenny out the dungeon and the West Side Boiz agreed to help him get the gauntlets. The man, Zaoh Imnotgoodatmakingnames, explained that the gauntlets are at the bottom of a pool, but they can't touch the water, because they'll awaken the fragment of Big Chungus' life force that is trapped in the gauntlets, so they need his trusty fishing rod, but he ate it whole, since they were stuck in the dungeon for a whole month, so he tried to vomit it out, while the rest of the party just went down anyway. The Bulging Stick dived in and touched the gauntlets, suddenly causing a burst of darkness to consume everything around them. They were now stuck in a strange shadow realm and the gauntlets were spewing out this purple has that transmogrified into a figure resembling a well-built man. They got into a fierce battle with the fragment of Big Chungus and claimed the gauntlet as there's, but Bob and Reiss had a falling out and Reiss decided to make a body out of wind and he just left the dungeon. Meanwhile, Zaoh was still vomiting out the fishing rod to use, but they came back and showed him that they had the gauntlets and he just decided to give up on the Golden Artifact Seekers thing altogether and just entrust his weapon to the West Side Boiz, since they already had the sword and the trident (which they didn't even know was magic). He also explained that the countdown on the weapons was reaching 2 hours, so they had better follow the compasses quick.Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Shadows of Visvara Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters